fallenearthfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Lukasocz/Experiment of grinding bosses and masters to find unknown rare drop
'Experiment of grinding bosses and masters to find unknown/undiscovered rare drop' On this blog I sorted number of kills of known Bosses and Masters whose haven't confirmed unique/rare drop as of grind experiment to find something undiscovered. Blog will be updated as often as possible. List of Bosses and Masters without confirmed unique or rare drop can be found here: Blog post Number of kills doesn't mean that enemy hasn't rare drop although I killed him for example 400 times. I didn't have to be lucky then to rare drop or the enemy wasn't killed in a row so another player could drop something unique (in a row means killing without break and not looted by other players during that). Sector 1 *Huge Strange Mutant - 350 kills not in a row (thanks for assistance of Atenai) *Dirk - 60 kills in a row *The Beholder - 100 kills in a row *Huge Scorpion - 350 kills in a row *Jose Pasante - 400 kills not in a row (thanks for assistance of Sunshine Mira, Hadleyz and Atenai) *The Troll - 190 kills not in a row (thanks for assistance of Sunshine Mira and Hadleyz) *Overlook Lizard Dog - 190 kills not in a row *Shifty Devlin - 280 kills not in a row *Vagrant Mutant - 130 kills not in a row *Sordid - 300 kills not in a row (thanks for assistance of Hadleyz) *White Crow Leytenant Boss inside Kingman Prison - 220 kills not in a row *Fingers - 100 kills not in a row *Lieutenant Damochomev - 300 kills not in a row *Marco Yates - 350 kills not in a row (thanks for assistance of Hadleyz and Atenai) *Raider Captain Brock - 60 kills not in a row (thanks for assistance of Sunshine Mira) *Tet - 300 kills not in a row *Ant Queen Boss on High Point- 175 kills not in a row *Ant Queen Boss inside Watchtower Mine - 140 kills in a row (thanks for assistance of Hadleyz) *Kapitan Oksana Mundy - 420 kills not in a row *Old Willy - 275 kills not in a row *Queen Tunnel Crawler - 410 kills not in a row *Motorbreath - 170 kills not in a row *Casta Gaunt - 185 kills not in a row Sector 2 *Devereaux - 185 kills not in a row *Jim Reese - 280 kills not in a row (thanks for assistance of Hadleyz) *Kevin Jurgens - 470 kills not in a row *Calvin Marcosi - 235 kills not in a row *Joshua Shayne - 335 kills not in a row (thanks for assistance of Sunshine Mira and Hadleyz) *Kade Seavers - 45 kills in a row (thanks for assistance of Hadleyz) *McGark - 90 kills not in a row *Renix - 300 kills not in a row (thanks for assistance of Atenai) *Traveler Storm Distributor - 80 kills in a row (thanks for assistance of Atenai) *Union Officer - 95 kills not in a row *Huge Stag Beetle - 300 kills not in a row (thanks for assistance of Sunshine Mira and Atenai) *"Punchy" McGee - 230 kills not in a row *Hammer Aarons - 210 kills not in a row *Jehu Silas - 20 kills in a row *Kenyon Holger - 55 kills not in a row *Zebulon - 260 kills not in a row *Dragomir - 180 kills not in a row *Great Black Bear - 415 kills not in a row *Union Bunker Commander - 20 kills in a row *Tarantusaurus Rex - 200 kills not in a row Sector 3 *Chupacabra Huachi - 220 kills not in a row *Pyotr Karasu - 175 kills not in a row *Taylor Bartnev - 175 kills not in a row *Mutated Beast - 200 kills not in a row (thanks for assistance of Sunshine Mira and Hadleyz) *Renegade Captain - 140 kills not in a row *Judge Bishop - 410 kills not in a row *Disease Carrier Boss in Buxton - 120 kills not in a row *Edik Joyner - 550 kills not in a row (thanks for assistance of Sunshine Mira, Hadleyz and Atenai) *Human League Master Sniper - 40 kills not in a row *Luka Montez - 150 kills in a row (thanks for assistance of Atenai) *Peligro - 85 kills in a row *Armor Supplier - 235 kills not in a row (thanks for assistance of Sunshine Mira and Atenai) *Judge Harbinger Boss near The Repository in Central Kaibab - 285 kills not in a row (thanks for assistance of Sunshine Mira, Geaxx and Atenai) *Outsider Target - 133 kills in a row (thanks for assistance of Sunshine Mira) *Human League Recruiter Master in Brekshire - 170 kills not in a row *Changed Alpha - 100 kills in a row *Porkupain - 50 kills in a row *Giant Ape - 125 kills in a row *Walter Curlew - 12 kills in a row (thanks for assistance of Sunshine Mira) *Serpent Trainer - 50 kills not in a row (thanks for assistance of all helpers) *Sniper Trainer - 10 kills in a row Deadfall *Graham Winters - 50 kills in a row *Null Terminator - 60 kills in a row Terminal Woods *White Crow Commander - 30 kills in a row (thanks for assistance of Sunshine Mira) Category:Blog posts Category:Bosses Category:Masters